Mobile wireless communication devices, for example cell phones, namely referred to as “mobile telephones” in Europe, first came into widespread use during the 1980's. These earlier wireless communication devices provided relatively simple user interfaces including a keyboard for dialling, and a simple display to provide visual confirmation of dialled numbers as well as simple messages, for example short messaging system (SMS) communications. Since the 1980's, mobile wireless communication devices have evolved to become more physically compact, and to be equipped with more processing power and larger capacity data memory. Contemporary mobile communication devices are distinguished from personal computers (PCs) by being of a relatively smaller physical size, such that contemporary mobile communication devices fit conveniently into a jacket pocket or a small handbag, for example the devices are in an order of 10 cm long, 5 cm broad and 1 cm thick.
In comparison to early mobile wireless communication devices, for example cell phones which first became popular in the 1980's, contemporary mobile wireless communication devices, for example “smart phones” from companies such as Nokia, Apple Corp. and Samsung, have become computationally so powerful that diverse software applications, known as “Apps”, can be downloaded via wireless communication to the contemporary devices for execution thereupon. Conveniently, the Apps are stored on an external database, for example known as an “App store”. Users of contemporary wireless communication devices are, for example, able to download various Apps from the App store in return for paying a fee. When executed upon computing hardware of the contemporary wireless communication devices, the Apps are capable of communicating data back and forth between the mobile wireless communication devices and other such devices and/or external databases.
In addition to being provided with greater computational power and more data memory capacity, contemporary cell phones have also tended to include various inbuilt sensors, for example at least one miniature camera, an accelerometer, a GPS receiver, a temperature sensor, a touch screen, in addition to a microphone and a loudspeaker required for oral telephonic activities. Example implementations of contemporary smart phones are described in published patent applications as provided in Table 1.
TABLE 1Known contemporary mobile wireless communication devicesPatent application no.TitleWO2012/088939A1“Mobile phone and camera method thereof”Huizhou TCL Mobile Communication Co. Ltd.)WO2011/082332A1“Methods and arrangements employing sensor-equipped phones”(Digimarc Corp.)
A problem encountered with known contemporary mobile communication devices is that they are not optimally configured for capturing video content, for example in manner which is convenient to communicate via wireless communication networks offering modest communication bandwidth and to store in limited data memory capacity of the devices. It is known that capturing video content is susceptible to generate large video data files. Although methods of data compression for video content are known, these methods do not properly address a manner in which the video content is generated.
In the aforesaid published international POT patent application no. WO2011/082332A1, there are described improvements to smart phones and related sensor-equipped systems. There are elucidated improvements, for example a user can assist a smart phone in identifying what portion of imagery captured by a smart phone camera should be processed, or identifying what type of image processing should be executed.
In the aforesaid published international POT patent application no. WO2102/088939A1, there is described a cell phone and a processing method for use in the cell phone. The cell phone includes;    (i) a directional detection module for determining whether or not a shooting direction of the cell phone is vertical; and    (ii) an image processing module for receiving an direction indicative signal from the direction detection module.The image processing module rotates an image acquired by a camera of the cell telephone when the shooting direction is vertical. By application of the aforesaid method, the image is rotated directly inside the cell phone, thereby avoiding a need for the user to upload the image into a computer and then to rotate the image by 90° manually.